We All Scream For Ice Cream!
by tamatoe-tomatoe
Summary: When a very important file goes missing, L and Light must find out who's behind the mishap and get it back. But where's Near? What has Whammy's House got to do with it? Does Mello deeply have feelings for his own true enemy? MelloxNear and LightxL later.


Yay! My second Fanfic is born into the world! Whoop! Whoop!

Its set in a sort of time and place where Kira never existed and what could have happened.

Rating may go up as time goes by

:P

Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

'Snap.'

'Snap, snap, stab, stab, stab, snap'

'SNAP'

"_If he doesn't stop using that laptop in such a ridiculous manner, im going to be the one to snap in a moment" _Light growled silently to himself in his head.

"Look, Light" L pushed the laptop over to him. "I think we've found our guy."

Light peered at the laptop screen and snorted.

"Ryuzaki, we've been looking for this guy for well over two weeks now, I don't think that this criminal mastermind that we are after is actually an ice cream van driver.'

L put his thumb into his mouth and bit down silently on the nail while looking at Light in his panda-eyed stare.

"Don't you like ice cream, Light?"

"It's… alright, I suppose…"

"I've never seen you eating the substance".

"I don't like the side effects it has".

"Side effects?"

"You know…brain freeze?"

"Oh, I see. Well, I like it."

"Of course you would, you—Wait! Why on earth are we talking about ice cream?"

"Beats me…"

Light sighed and shut his eyes for a moment, before flicking them open and looking at the laptop again.

"Why do you think that this guy is him?" he asked.

"Well, if we look at his records, we can see that he had been involved in this sort of problem a number of times, however this has been kept at the back of the folder at the police program record".

"So he's a suspect?"

"Yes, but I do think that the likelihood of it being possible is only over 6%, remember Light, every percent counts" L smirked before pulling over a small silver tray of chocolate Matchmakers.

"What would you say, if I asked if you wanted to go get some ice cream later, Light?" L continued as he pushed three matchmakers into his mouth.

"Don't we have better things to do than laze around and eat ice cream, L?"

"I suppose, but it could help our brain energy in great amount and furthermore, increase the chance of figuring out this case quicker than if we weren't going to eat ice cream."

"Well…since you put it that way…" Light nodded.

L leaned forward slightly, so his a few of his thick dark bangs covered his face.

"It's a date." L agreed softly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

_: Whammy's House:_

Roger sat at his desk, in his office quietly. Clicking his ballpoint pen against the oak furnish as he gazed tiredly at the door.

It opened and Rodger stood up as a miserable looking Near trudged in, wearing his white pyjamas and a look of almost pain on his face while carrying a toy crocodile by his side.

"Near? What is it?" Rodger frowned; it was strange to see Near looking so emotional.

Near sat down on the floor just in front of the desk in his usual position and pulled the toy crocodile onto his knee. Something oddly strange and lumpy was sticking out in a clump on the top Near's white, curly, snow-capped head.

"Near? Is that--?" Rodger started.

"Mello stuck chewing gum in my hair" whimpered Near, as he put his hand up to the sodden glomp and tried to gingerly tug it out.

"No, don't do that Near." Rodger sighed and got out of his seat to help the distressed child.

"I was sitting in the play room and Matt and Mello came over and Mello patted me on the head. I thought this was rather strange, Mello had never and I always doubted that he ever show such an attitude of friendship, such as this, toward me. They then laughed and ran. I touched my head and I found the chewing gum." Near whispered.

Rodger got a pair of scissors out of his coat pocked and started to snip away at the sodden, dirtied curls and the chewing gum.

"I'll have a word with them and quite a strict word with them too."

Near nodded and picked up his crocodile so that it was eye level and stared into its black eyes of coal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

:_ Unknown Location:_

"Sir, we've managed to seize a file from the system that we believe that L is using."

"Good work, what does it contain?"

"A few notes about a series of cases, a recipe onto how to make fairy cakes and a joint file on an orphanage in England, Winchester called 'Whammy's House' and two children called 'Near' and 'Mello?'"

"Excellent, I'll be hurting L more than he could ever imagine."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

Im so sorry it's so lame and short _

I don't like it but it will get better.

I have so much more up my sleeve but I haven't been feeling that well today and im so tired, I'll update as soon as I can.

Maybe Review? All types are appreciated but keep in mind im still kinda a Fanfic virgin.

Thanks so much 


End file.
